


Random Mogeko Stories

by Moonsnowrose, orphan_account



Category: Mogeko Castle, アイス・スクリーム - もげこ | Ice Scream - Mogeko, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 廃れ夢 | Obsolete Dream, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsnowrose/pseuds/Moonsnowrose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Due to me seeing  Mogeko Crackship Generator, I was inspired to create stories of the ships I saw there.

Ships are: (In random order as I will make them when I feel like making them)

 

Satanick and Lobco

Reficul and a horde of Mogeko

Chlomaki and Fukami

Cherryblod and Lowrie

Old and a horde of Mogeko

Lil and Sin

Reficul and Shirogane

Emalf and Kcalb

Idate and Artamos

Shinya Kurai and a Horde of Mogeko

 

Not all ships are romantic and the stories will be really random

_Will accept requests!_


	2. When The Devils are away The wives will Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Reficul was away Sin is visited by a friend

While Reficul was away, Sin was feeling bored. Suddenly the doorbell rung which caused her to jump. When she opened the door it was an unknown demon with Pink hair and a dress made from bats.

"H-hello, what may I do for you? if you're looking for my wife Reficul, she's away at the moment."Sin stuttered, the other demon was just staring at her.

"I'm Lil. The wife of that perverted devil."Answered the pink haired demon. "i wasn't looking for her, I know that she's with my husband doing who knows what. I was looking for you."

"Me? Why?"Asked Sin who was tempted to close the door.

"Let's play?" Answered Lil as she closed the door behind her, stepping towards Sin.

"Play? W-what would we play?"Asked Sin who was slowly backing away from the other demon. If needed she could always scream and Lzet would come.

"Why? The stuff our significant others play, of course?" Lil replied not sure of what to call Sin and Reficul's relationship. "Let's find a trash and torture it." 

_Meanwhile in a certain underwater world_

Sal was staring at the ocean thinking how to rule over the Blue Sea Kingdom when all of a sudden someone grabbed him and dragged him to a portal.

_A few hours later_

Reficul was home from torturing Ivlis with Satanick and saw that her wife was lying in bed.

"How was your day today, Sin?" Reficul said as she kissed her wife's cheek.

"It was fun. I met up with a friend and played." Sin said with an evil smile that made Reficul wonder. 

 


	3. Escape Finally?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lobco has escaped from Roc's grap only to find herself in the grasp of Satanick

Lobco was finally free from Roc, but if only she knew where she was.  
She moved slowly, hiding from building to building, afraid that Roc might find her and take her back to that horrible place again.  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder, it was another demon, with horns in the shape of a tree trunk and sporting a lewd expression. 

"Hey little girl. Are you lost?" said Satanick, curious about this cute lobster girl.

"N-no..." Lobco said, wary of the demon. 

"Really? I could take you anywhere, I could take you home in fact." said Satanick. He was really curious with the Lobster girl, as Lobster girls are a rare thing in his world. 

"W-well if you can take me to the Blue Sea Kingdom, it would be nice" Lobco replied being tempted by the idea of going home.

"Oh is that where your home is? I kind of know that place." Satanick told her, "I can take you there. On one condition."

"W-what?" Lobco said, regretting asking if he could take her to the Blue Sea Kingdom.

"Date me?" Satanick said as he advanced towards Lobco. Suddenly a pink haired Shrimp arrived and cut off Satanick's arm.

"My daughter are you alright?" Asked Cherryblod, while hugging his long lost daughter, as she begins to cry. "Doesn't matter let's go home."

  


  



End file.
